The raven and the beast
by HarryPotterStalker1994
Summary: Harry potter has been thrown out by his relatives at the age of 10. He discovered a village with a dark story, about a haunted castle in the forest. Somehow harry ended up at the front doors of this haunted castle. SLASH HP/BEAST
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time writing so please don't judge me to hard.**

 **Anyway please enjoy my story :)**

It was a dark and stormy night when someone knocked on his door. His butler opened the door to find an old haggard woman.

'May I please speak to the master of this castle', said the woman.

Cogsworth went to Adam and told him about the woman, Adam walked downstairs to the door.

'What do you want woman?' He asked quite rudely.

The woman replied, 'Good evening sir, I would just like a place to rest my head for the night'.

Adam took a long look at the woman then said, 'no, I don't want you here, found some place else.'

'Please sir, be kind to an old woman, whom is soaked to the bone and very tired', she begged again.

'NO, get away from this place, I don't want to see you here again!' Adam shouted.

'I can see that you are as dark on the inside as the night sky, you look like a nice prince but behave like a beast', said the old woman, then she transformed into a beautiful enchantress, 'now I shall transform you so that your outside reflects what's inside, a beast'

'No please I beg you, I'll let you stay as long as you like, just don't turn me into a beast' Adam begged.

'It is too late, for I see that you will not change' the enchantress said and she casted her spell, the whole castle and its inhabitants transformed. 'When you have learned how to love and be loved in return the you will turn back to yourself' then she gave him a magic rose,'this tells you how long you have, the last petal will fall on your 21st birthday and when that has happen you shall remain a beast forever' then the enchantress disappeared.

Adam can't remember how long he was standing at the door after the enchantess left, he was just standing there staring at the rain. 30 minutes has gone by until he finally moved. He walked up to his room and looked into his mirror, seeing what he became. Then he looked at his portrait, he got really angry because he went from being beautiful to being hideous. He tore the portrait, broke his bed and smashed the entire room. He shouted as loud as he could, but it came out as a roar, then he went back to the mirror and looked at him self once more. 'Who could ever learn to love a beast' he said right before he smashed the mirror. He he fell into depression, which wasn't good isn't good for a sixteen year old, not that he cared. He also became very very angry, at that time a magic mirror and the rose appeared on a table.

His house became very dark and evil looking, the outside looked like a creepy haunted castle, the forest outside became dark, and almost every night it rained. His whole land has been cursed, even his servants were cursed. And what does he get out of it a shiny rose and fancy magic mirror.

Alright the next time someone want to stay the night, they'll stay in my dungeon forever, Adam thought.

 **So please tell me what you guys think so far, thanx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys next chapter, and time to bring in harry and his story, I forgot to write a disclaimer in my previous chapter, I don't own harry potter It belongs to J.K Rowling, same as I don't own beauty and the beast(film) it belongs to Disney, I'm just using their characters to write some fun stories. That applies to all chapters, because I'm too lazy to write it in every chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

TWO YEARS AGO

It was a lovely day, and at privet drive number 4, it was someones birthday. It was a day that Harry dreaded most, Dudley's (11th) birthday. Harry was sleeping as peacefully as he could on the floor of the cupboard under the stairs, until he felt dust fall on to his face.

Dudley must be awake, harry thought.

'Wake up potter! We're going to the zoo!' Dudley shouted while jumping on the stairs, then he ran downstairs laughing.

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, when his door opened and aunt Petunia pull him out.

'Finish the breakfast and try not to burn anything', she commanded

'Yes aunt Petunia', he replied automatically, he sounded a bit robotic

'I want everything to be perfect, for my Dudley's special day', she said gleefully.

This was normal for harry, doing all the chores, even the gardening. While his family has a ball, he's busy slaving away. His uncle says that he has to work so that he can live with them, when he asked why dudley doesn't do anything, he didn't get food for a week. So he learned not to ask any questions, if he wants food. He's been doing chores and maintenance for as long as he can remember. Now that breakfast is done, it time for dudley to open his presents. This is going to end so badly, Harry thought.

Dudley look over all his presents with an angry face,'how many are there?' He asked.

'Thirty six, counted them myself' Vernon replied happily.

This made Dudley angrier,'thirty six! But last year I got thirty seven!' He shouted

'But ssome of them are a bit bigger than last year's', Vernon said in a panicked voice.

'I don't care how big they are', dudley said, in a slightly calmer voice, but still pretty angry.

'When we go out, we'll buy you two new presents, how's that pumpkin?', suggested Petunia.

At this Dudley just nodded, while harry shook his head. So now they were dressed for the zoo, Harry looked as well as he could considering he got all his cloths from his whale of a cousin. Harry was about to get in when his uncle said

'Any funny business any at all and you'll get what's coming to you'

Harry didn't like the sound of that, it usually meant something bad.

So the zoo went perfectlt, well until the glass of the boa cage disappeared, and harry just happened to be blamed for everything going wrong. They drove home and harry was scared. What now, he thought

He was told to wait outside, until his uncle came back, which didn't take too long.

Uncle Vernon came out with a small bag of clothes. He got in the car and called Harry to get in. They drove for hours, and harry was asleep when uncle Vernon stopped at a forest then throw the bag out the window.

'Oops! Boy you better go and get that bag, we still have far to go!' Vernon shouted.

Harry woke with a start and got out to go and get the bag and as soon as he bent Vernon drove away. Harry was now alone.

PRESENT TIME

Its been two years since that dreadful day, harry was now 12. He had long dirty hair, well all of him was dirty, he washed when he could, in rivers and lakes. Now he hasn't wash in weeks, and he was running out of water, food was easy since he could catch squirrels and find wild veggies. For he has been wondering through the forest, and only now he came upon a field.

I see smoke, there must be a house nearby. Harry walked toward the house when a lady came out. She looked about 18-20 because she was tall and very beautiful.

'Oh my, what happened to you young child?' The lady asked

'I've been living in the forest for two years ma'am' Harry replied shyly

'That is no way for a child to live' said the lady.

Harry just stood there quietly, looking down.

The lady opened the door again and spoke to someone inside,'Papa there is a child outside with no family' she said.

'Well let the child in' the man said

'C'mon in' the lady said.

Harry followed the lady inside, their home was very beautiful, there were little cadets all around.

'Hmhm my father's an invented, he crested all those' she told him knowing what he was wondering.

'That really cool' harry said.

'Well this little one needs a bath' the man said

'Come on I'll draw you a bath' the lady told him.

After harry was washed and wrapped in a towel, he came out of the bathroom.

'Well now that's much better, isn't it? I found you something in your size, they are my old clothes' the lady said

These are girls clothes and underwear, do they think I'm a girl, well I do sort of sound like one, harry thought. He put on the clothes anyway, because he didn't wear clean cloth in a very long time. Now that I think about I do look kinda like a girl, harry thought. He came out of the bathroom again fully dressed.

'Come to the lounge wed like to talk to you', he heard the lady say from the lounge.

Well it time for me to get kicked out again, harry thought.

 **Thanx for reading please tell me what you think so far**

 **Sparkles :) (that's how I say bye, just btw,)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanx for reading my story, but please tell me what you think, don't be afraid to give me reviews. I feel my chapters are too short, so I'll try and add more details now onto the story.**

Harry walked to the lounge, it was a small lounge area with three couches, two single and one double around a small coffee table. The furniture was in a u-shape, where the long couch was opposite to the fire place and the two small couches were opposite of each other and the coffee table in the middle. The lady sat on one of the small couches and her father sat on the long couch.

The lady and her father looked at each other then back at him before she said, ''why don't sit down.''

Harry sat down on the other single couch, he was nervous and played with his fingers.

''Urm, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, my name is Belle and this is my father Maurice'', said Belle.

''What is your name sweetheart?'' Asked Maurice.

''My name is Harry'' he said quietly.

''Oh my, you are a boy, i feel so foolish giving you girl clothes, its was my mistake and i apologize'' Belle said embarrassed.

''It's ok I like it, I smells nice and clean'' said harry.

''So whats a young boy like you doing in a forest? It can be a very dangerous place.'' Said Maurice.

''I got lost and didn't know which way to go so I just walked straight through the forest.'' Said Harry.

''What about your parents, arent they worried about you?'' Asked Belle.

''My parents died in a car crash when i was a baby.'' Said harry.

''Im sorry. What about other family, surely you must have stayed with someone?'' Asked Belle.

''I stayed with my mom sister, for 10 years until they threw me out into a forest many miles away from the house.'' Harry said sadly.

''What horrible people.'' Maurice said angrily

'You have no idea', harry thought

''But why would they do someyhing like that to a 10 year old?'' Belle asked.

''They didnt like me since the time i arrived, they were looking for the perfect excuse to get rid of me, they made me do eeeverything.'' Harry started crying, ''ttthey caled me freak, aand i ttthought i was mmmy name until iii started sschool.''

Belle walked over and gave Harry a hug,''it's ok you are not a freak Harry, and you can stay here with us for as long as you like, would you like that?'' Belle asked.

''Yes.'' Harry sniffed.

''Would you look at the time, its bed time for you little guy'' Maurice said.

Belle stood up ''take my hand, I'll show you to your room'' she said with a smile.

''Ok.'' Harry took Belle's hand and she led him throgh the house toward his room.

They arrive at the guest bedroom,''here's your room Harry'' Belle said.

''Wow its so big, there's a bed" Harry said happily.

"Haven't you slept in a bed before, Harry?" Belle asked.

"No, I haven't" Harry said, and he got under the covers.

"Harry, stay here a while while I get you some pyjamas, you can't sleep in clothes" Belle said.

Belle walked out to get pyjamas, so harry had time to look around. He saw a little hanging bookshelf against the wall with a few books, a chest of drawers and a small mat beside the bed. It was a small room, but it was big for Harry because the cupboard under the stairs was the only bedroom he's ever known. He heard a knock on the door before Belle came in.

"Here you go, now I'll give you 10 minutes to change before I tuck you in and read you a short bedtime story'' Belle said.

"Ok" he smiled

Belle left again, and harry changed his clothes and got back under the covers. As promised she came back after 10 minutes, "time for your story" she said with a smile.

A few weeks later it was Harry's birthday and Belle and Maurice gave him a little party which he enjoyed a lot, being his first birthday and all, he turned thirteen finally entering teenage years, and as a present he got boy clothes, they all had a good laugh with that but Harry loved it.

This is how it went on for years, harry grow mor comfortable with Belle and Maurice, and share all of his background with the dursleys, but not of what happened for the two years he was in the forest, that he still kept as a secret.

Three years later they got some good news Maurice bought a new house in a small village in France, the house was getting small for three people. Harry felt bad, because he thought it was his fault, but Belle assured him that they moved around often. So now Harry is looking forward to seeing more people, not that he would talk to them. Maurice felt that he needed some company amongst older men and women, he was feeling a bit lonely.

It took about a week to organise the new house, and new it was a home. Maurice went into town a lot after the move and saw an ad of an annual science fair, then decided that he was going to participate. Harry visited the bookshop everyday, he loved to read new books every day. He already has a stalker too **(not me :p)** , his name was Gaston.

Then one morning Belle decided to talk to Harry about Gaston.

"So Harry what do you think of Gaston?" Belle asked in a playful way

Harry blushed "wwhat nothing he just likes to look at me when I do my errends"

"Well I've seen the way he looks at you, some thing tells me he wants to be more than friends with you olala?" Belle continued

"Ew no, I'm barely old enough for that" Harry said embarrassed

"But I know you think about it" Belle started,"now Harry, now a boy and a man get together…". "Oh no you are so not gonna talk about the birds and the bees" Harry interrupted, "I've got some errands to run, see you bye". With that harry left he walked out with his little basket, he walked along a little bridge singing to himself

 _Little town its a quiet village, everyday like the on before_

 _Little town full of little people waking up to say…_

 **This is a nice long chapter for you guys, don't forget to leaves reviews love ya lots xoxo**

 **Sparkles :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys here's the next chapter for you, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and thanks to those who gave me some advice. Enjoy this chapter I like writing it**

Harry walked into the village's main square, it was early morning so the shop were just opening, he smiled as he saw the baker outside the bakery.

"Bonjour Mon chére(good day, my dear-for males), how are you this morning?" The baker greeted.

Harry replied, "Bonjour Monsieur, I am very well, I just finished the most wonderful story. About a bean stalk and a giant…".

"That's nice, Marie! The baguettes, hurry up!"

'Poor baker always so busy hmhm', Harry thought, then smiled and walked off to the book shop. 'So much people here today, I'm almost done with my other book last chapter left… I'll just read on my way there.'

MEANWHILE

.

Belle POV (point of view)

Oh that Harry, always fun to mess with, well let me do some errends of my own. As I walked out the door I see harry walking to the square. He has been getting better and he is much more confident, but he still doesn't want to tell us what happened in the forest, he was in there for two years, I wonder what could have happened.

As I arrived in the square I see that its very busy, oh theres harry talking to the baker. I waved but he didn't see, and there he goes with his nose stuck in a book as always. So let see what I need, some eggs, a new hat, some milk and motor oil for fathers new machine. Where do I find eggs, let me ask this man.

"Bonjour, where do I buy eggs? I need six eggs" I asked

"Bonjour ma chéri (good day, my dear - for female), you see the cart there…" he pointed to the cart across the street with an elderly woman, "…that's where you buy eggs, but its too expensive"

"Thank you" I smiled at him and waved good-bye.

I went and bought the eggs, i then went to the dairy store to buy milk. When came out the store i saw Harry exit the book shop, with his nose stuck in a new book. Hmm that book looks familiar, I think Harry's read it once or twice. I still need motor oil. I took a walk around the square in search of a general store, but i couldn't help but overhear people talking about me and harry, they were talking about our beauty. It's no wonder why Gaston would want Harry, he must have heard the gossip. Harry is going to have a lot of trouble getting rid of that one. Ah a general store, I took a walk down some of the aisles and found what I was looking for. So that's my shopping day, oh forgot to buy a hat, oh well I'll get it next time. I decided it was time for me to head home, before I exited the square I saw Gaston talking to Harry, I'll tease him about it when he gets home.

Harry POV

I finished the book just before i entered the bookstore and as soon as I entered Mr Coriander looked up, smiled and greeted

"Ah Harry, what can I do for you today"

"Good morning, just came to return the books I borrowed" I said.

"Finished already?" He asked

"Oh I couldn't put then down, do you have anything new?" I asked while looking at the books.

"Not since yesterday" he replied while laughing.

I looked and saw the Lord of the Rings,"that's ok, I'll borrow this one" I said the picking the book up.

Mr Coriander took a quick look at the book and said, "that one? But you read it twice"

"I know, but its my favourite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells. and a king in disguise" I said

He laughed and said, "well if you like all that much, then it's yours"

"Why thank you, thank you very much" I said and right before I left I saw a book with and interesting cover it's had a symbol with two snakes.

"Don't touch that one" Mr Coriander warned.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked curiously.

"Its a very dangerous book, that never ends" he said, he looked like he knew what he was talking about.

"Ok, I'll leave it. Have a good day further" I greeted before I left.

"You to Harry" he said, when I opened the door to leave.

As soon as I left, I started reading the book. I kept walking until I reached the fountain in the middle of the square, where I sat for a bit. While I was sitting some sheep past me by and two curious sheep looked at what I was reading.

"Isn't this amazing, it my favourite part, because you see here's where they meet the king, but they won't discover that it's him until book three" I told them.

Then the Shepard chase them away. I sat long enough and decided to head home.

Third person POV

Gaston was duck hunting a bit away from the square with his follower LeFou. He had just shot another duck.

"Wow you didn't miss a shot Gaston, you're the greatest hunter in the world" LeFou praised.

"I know" Gaston said, while looking around.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you and nobody for that matter" LeFou continued.

Gaston spotted harry, smiled and said, "it's true LeFou, and I got my eye set on that one" he pointed to Harry

LeFou looked and saw harry then asked, "the inventor's son?"

"Yes he's the one, the lucky boy I'm going to bed" Gaston said smugly.

"But he's…" LeFou started.

"The most beautiful boy in town, that makes him the best and don't I deserve the best" Gaston interrupted.

LeFou tried arguing but it was pointless, Gaston was ignoring him.

"Right from the moment when met him, saw him. I thought that he was gorgeous and I fell. You see, here in town there's only he, who is beautiful like me. So I'm making plans to woe and get a piece from Harry" Gaston winked, then walked to catch up to Harry.

The town was at its busiest so Gaston had some trouble catching up to Harry, but after a little struggle he finally caught up to him.

"Harry! There you are, looking good, really good" Gaston said seductively

Harry blushed and said, "hello Gaston, how are you?"

"I'm feeling much better, now that I got the chance to see you again" Gaston flirted

"Oh Gaston, I really need to get back home" Harry said trying to get away.

Gaston took the book from Harry, "how can you read this, it has no pictures"

"Some of us use our imaginations" harry said while grabbing the book back.

"Harry you have to get your head out of them books and start paying attention to more important things, like me" Gaston said.

Harry look at Gaston then looked away.

"Like what you see, I've got something better to look at here" Gaston said grabbing his crotch.

Harry look at what he was grabbing and looked away quickly, blushing furiously.

Gaston smiled teasingly then moved closer to Harry's face and said, "I know you want to Harry, I can see it in your eyes" he then tried to take Harry's hand.

"I got to go" Harry pulled his hand away and walked off quickly, still blushing.

Gaston smiled and watched him walk off.

 **And that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed, love you**

 **Sparkles :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it**

It was early afternoon and the household was busy, Maurice was busy with his invention he just couldnt figure out how to make it work. Belle was busy making a stew for supper. She still had ingredients so she didn't have to market for more, she just bought things for tomorrow's breakfast. She was stirring the pot when she heard the front door open and close. She turned the heat down and went to go check, what she found was a very red Harry.

"I take it that, that was a fun talk you had with Gaston" Belle said.

"That man is so full of himself, I can't stand him" Harry complained.

"But he is a hot man that you like" Belle said teasingly

"No I don't like him" Harry said, in a high pitched voice

"Your face says otherwise" Belle laughed, "let's continue in the kitchen I got a stew going." She said as she started walking.

"Yes mom" Harry sulked.

"Hey I'm only 19, barely old enough to be a mom" Belle said

When they got to the kitchen Belle started adding more vegetables to the stew and turned up the heat again. Harry took a seat at the dining table and saw today's newspaper.

"This town always has the weirdest news" harry said.

"You read newspapers? I'm shocked" Belle joked.

"Ha ha, but seriously though, egg chart flow over a few months, ducks are now starting to fly south for winter and…ooo coupons, that's good news for you Belle" Harry said.

"Oh yes please, I need to draw up a shopping list soon anyway" Belle said excitedly

"See you should read the newspapers, so that you can get a 10% off mayonnaise" harry joked

"Ha ha I actually need mayonnaise" Belle said

"Why do you need mayonnaise?" Harry asked childishly

"So I can show what Gaston's would look like" Belle said happily.

"What Gaston's mayonnaise would look like? What do me…" then it hit him "eewww Belle, that

ence.' Then is goes on about how ghost come to be and shit like that" harry said

"Well that's an interesting story" belle said.

"Yeah if you believe in ghosts" Harry said sarcastically

"Come on, it could be true, they did say there was a witness" Belle reasoned

"Probably a dehydrated loon, dehydration can cause hallucinations" harry countered

"Well I bet you one frank that the furniture can move on its own" Belle said

"Belle you're fighting a losing battle, you know that right?" Harry said

"Whatever, foods done" Belle said as she turned off the stove.

Belle was reading a magazine for french recipes and harry was reading his book. Maurice just finished his work for the day, he went upstairs to find both children reading. He smiled and just watched them for a while.

Belle looked up from the magazine and saw her father standing there watching them, "Papa is something wrong?" She said, this made Harry look up too.

"Oh no just remembering some happy memories" Maurice said with a smile.

"That's good, would you like to eat? I made stew." Belle asked

"Oh yes I would love to eat" Maurice said excitedly

"Come on harry let's go to the dining table to eat" Belle said

"I'm on my way" Harry said

They made their way to the kitchen/dining room where the two men sat down while Belle dished them some stew. It was a lovely hearty beef stew, rich in flavour and colour. She dished the rice first, then put the stew on top. It was presented in such a way that both the rice and stew showed, then she garnished with some fresh parsley.

Harry took a bite first and moaned, "oh this is so good"

Maurice had the same reaction, "Belle this is amazing as always" he complimented.

Belle smiled and said, "thanks guys, it was made with lots of love" then she looked at harry, "and mayonnaise"

Harry choked and coughed "cruel, so cruel"

Belle and Maurice laughed.

The next day, Maurice was up early to do some finishing touches to his machine. Belle got up just after Maurice, and she started breakfast. Harry woke up to the smell of coffee, he went to the kitchen and he poured him a cup after mumbling a good morning to Belle. He sat at the dining table with his coffee, slowly waking up.

"So Harry, what are you doing today?" Belle asked sleepily

"I don't know yet" harry answered

"Papa is going to travel to the science fair today, I will go with him, I don't want him to get lost. Will you be ok by yourself for a few days?" Belle asked.

"Yes, just make sure there's enough food" Harry replied

"I'm going to the stores later, I'll pick up some things" belle told him

"I think I'm going to be on the hill, soaking up some sun" harry said.

With that harry got up to go and get dressed. He was about to leave when Belle told him to be back before noon. He walked toward the hill behind the house and laid down and closed his eyes. He was only there for a few minutes when he felt someone lay down next to him

"Hello Belle" harry said.

"Nope guess again" a man said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked next to him "Gaston what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the sun" Gaston answered simply

"You can do that from anywhere, why here?" harry asked annoyingly

"I enjoy your company" Gaston said

Harry blushed at this

"And you enjoy my company" Gaston continued.

"No, I just don't feel like moving and I was here first" harry said childishly

"I see you don't have your book with you" Gaston said

"I didn't feel like bringing it" Harry said

"So now you can pay attention to more important things" Gaston said

"Like you?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Amongst other things" Gaston said

Harry sat up and looked at Gaston, he was shirtless. Gaston had a really defined six pack and sexy v-lines, his pecs looked nice and firm.

"Like what you see?" Gaston smiled

Harry just blushed and looked away

Gaston also sat up and moved closer to him, harry looked up at Gaston. They looked in each others eyes for a long time, before their heads started moving closer. Their lips were about to touch, when harry turned away.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he apologized.

Gaston looked down and sighed 'almost had him', he thought "it's ok, you weren't ready I'm sorry."

"I have to go, Belle must be waiting for me" harry said before getting up and leaving.

Gaston watched him go, 'you will be mine Harry', he thought.

 **Oooo Gaston you sly dog**

 **Anyway guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, please review, tell me what you think, don't be shy. I won't bite...much :p lol**

 **Sparkles :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its time for a new chapter, I hope you like it**

Belle just came back from the town, she bought food and snacks for a few days. It was really for harry to eat, because she and Maurice were not going to be home. They were going to the science fair later that day. Belle was busy putting the groceries away when she heard the door, "harry is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, its me" Harry answered.

"Ok, I'm in the kitchen, put the stuff away" Belle said.

Harry walked to the kitchen, when he got there he sat at the dining table. Belle just took one look at him then said, "so what did Gaston do this time?"

"What? I didn't see him today" Harry answered quickly.

Belle analyzed him before saying, "Really? Your face says otherwise, and you are distracted like you're trying to process something"

Harry sighed, "ok he try to kiss me"

"So what happened?" Belle asked

"Nothing happened, I walked away" Harry answered.

"Did you want something to happen?" Belle asked, just as she was finished packing away, she sat at the table with Harry.

"I don't know, maybe. No, didn't want anything to happen, but its like the effect he has on me, its like he hypnotizes me" Harry tried explaining

"Ok I see, so when you are around him your body says yes but your mind says no" Belle theorized

"Yes its exactly like that" Harry said

"Are you still going to be ok by yourself, I can stay you know" Belle said

"Yes I'm going to be fine, go with Papa, he might get lost" Harry said

"If you're sure" Belle said

"I'm sure" Harry said

"Ok now I better pack, we are leaving soon" Belle said

Belle got up and walked out of the kitchen.

By late afternoon Belle and maurice were ready to go, they said their good-byes and left. Harry was alone, it's been a while since he was by himself. He sighed then smiled, being alone now wasn't such a bad thing, because he knows Belle and Maurice will be back. Harry laid on the couch and started reading his book further. There was a knock on the door, Harry went to go check. He looked through the peephole and saw Gaston, he rolled his eyes 'what could he possibly want now…wait let me rather not think about it'

He opened the door and said "Gaston what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't feel alone" Gaston said

"Why would I feel alone?" Harry asked

"Because Belle isn't here" Gaston answered simply.

"I actually was going to go for a walk in the woods" Harry said

"Good idea I'll join you, I'm in need of a walk too" Gaston said

"Why?" Harry asked

"The woods is dangerous at night, and I'm capable of protecting you" Gaston said smugly

Harry gave up on excuses and said, "fine you can come"

Harry locked up the house and left for the woods with Gaston. They walked for an hour, when Harry was beginning to notice how Gaston kept looking at him every few minutes.

"What is it? Why do you keep looking at me" harry said, slightly annoyed.

"Because I think your beautiful" Gaston said

Harry blushed "thank you, you are not too bad yourself"

"I know" gaston said smugly

"Wow you're very conceited" harry said

"Its just the way I am" Gaston said

They walk for a few minutes more in silence, then gaston said "wow I'm really building up a sweat, do you mind if I take off my shirt"

"It's your body, do what you want" harry said dismissively

Gaston stopped to take off his shirt, harry watched him take it off, his body was shiny from the sweat. The sweat was sort of emphasizing his muscles, it just glowed in all the right places.

"Like what you see?" Gaston asked

Harry blushed and looked away.

"You can feel it if you'd like" Gaston said

Harry looked at him

"Don't be shy I won't bite" Gaston said

Harry slowly put his hand on Gaston's abs and felt it.

"You can keep feeling for as long as you like" Gaston said

Harry started feeling Gaston's pecs, and he moaned. Gaston lifted Harry's chin and pecked him and the lips, they looked in each others eyes and started making out. Gaston was feeling Harry up as they made out, he then began to grind against him a bit. Harry felt Gaston's bulge against his, then he felt gaston trying to take off his pants.

"No stop" Harry said. But Gaston carried on.

"No dont!" Harry said louder.

"Harry this is what you want, I know you do" gaston said, "stop playing hard to get"

"No I don't want this!" Harry said

"But I want this, so this is either gonna be good, or its gonna hurt" Gaston said frustratedly.

"Fuck you!" Harry screamed as he tried to run. But Gaston got really aggressive and push him to the ground. Harry quickly turned on his back and kicked Gaston hard in the crotch, he then got up and ran. He didn't care were he was going he just ran.

He looked behind him and didn't see Gaston, but he still ran. He came to a locked gate and squeezed through then he ran to a door and knocked furiously.

"Is someone in there? Please help!" Harry pleaded. He checked the door, "it's open"

He quickly got inside and closed the door.

"Hello is anyone here? Does someone even live here?" Harry shouted.

Harry looked around, 'this must be the haunted castle' he thought. He heard voices, it sounded like a small argument.

"…only have a year before we are stuck like this forever" said a man with a heavy French accent.

"What does it matter if it a boy, she just said fall in love…" said other man in a panicked voice

"I know what she said, but he is trespassing" this man said but it sounded like growls

"Now enough of this nonsense, what other choice do you have, we haven't exactly had guests for over three years and time…" said an old British woman.

Harry decided to say something at this point "Hello? Can you please help, something happened…"

"What are you doing here" the growly voice said.

"I was just looking for help" harry said in frightened voice

"I'll give you help" the growly voice said. He stood up from his chair and walk toward harry, the room was dark and the shadow of the man looked very large. He then came into the light and harry gasped

"A beast"

This made the beast angry, he took harry by the arms and pulled him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me, please don't kill me" harry begged.

"I'm taking you to where you belong" the beast said.

They came to a dungeon where the beast throw harry in a cell and locked it.

"You are going to stay here forever" the beast said and walked away.

"What did I get myself into?" Harry said, before he cried himself to sleep.

 **Ok that's it for this chapter, and finally the raven meets the beast, even though it's a bit of a rough start.…**

 **Sparkles :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter time, now that harry and beast has finally met I'll try to make the chapters longer. Anyway on to the story**

The Beast has been standing in the doorway of the dungeon out of sight, he's been listening to harry cry. He was feeling bad for what he did, he wanted to take the boy out and apologize for his behaviour. He couldn't bring himself to do it, he didn't want to see the boy look at him with fear. By wthe time he decided he was going to release the boy, the boy was already sleeping.

"Master that was not a nice thing you did" the English woman said

"I know Mrs Potts, I feel awful" the Beast said

"Zee boy sounded very traumatized" the French man said

"Yes I know, that's why I feel awful, Lumiere, something bad might've happened and I just made it worse" the Beast said

"Why don't you er give a room master, seeing as he er is going to be here for a long time" the English man said

"That might be a good idea Cogsworth" the Beast agreed

"You'll see master zee spell with be broken in no time, zee boy falls in love with you and you fall in love with him and boom zee spell iz broken" Lumiere said

"And watch your temper, if you want the boy to trust you faster" Mrs Potts said

"I can't promise that" the Beast said

The Beast breathed in and went to open the cell, when he opened the cell harry woke with a start. Harry looked at him and scurried to a corner, this what he was afraid of.

"If you promise to stay here forever, I will promise I never hurt you" the Beast said.

"I promise" Harry said quickly

"Then come with me" the Beast said

Harry was confused, "but I thought…"

"You want to stay here?!" The Beast interrupted, he made a motion to show he meant the cell

"No" Harry said quickly

"Then follow me" the beast said.

The Beast took the lead, Harry followed the beast up the step but kept a fair distance from him. He saw that the Beast had a candelabra in his hand, probably to light the dark hallways, 'does this place even have electricity', Harry thought.

Then he thought of Belle and Maurice, and not being able to see them again, he started shedding silent tears for them. They went up the stair to the front lobby area the up more stairs then turned left.

"Talk to him" Lumiere whispered.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here" the beast said

Lumiere made a motion to say talk more. "Your room will be the east wing and you will be allowed to go anywhere, except for the west wing" the Beast said

"What in the west wing?" Harry asked.

Beast stopped and said "its forbidden!" At this Harry got a fright. They they continued to harry room. When they got to Harry's room, the Beast showed him in.

"This will be your room for the rest of your stay" the Breast said.

Harry just looked at him, afraid to say anything. The Beast turned to door and made his way out but before he closed the door Lumiere whispered, "invite him to dinner"

"You will join me for supper, that is not a request!" The Beast said, then closed the door.

Harry didn't know what to do he lost his family, almost got raped and now he's a prisoner, 'well at least being a prisoner here would be better than being one for the Dursley's, on the bright side' he thought. He sat on the bed to rest his legs for a bit. 'wow this is a nice soft bed', he thought. Harry rested a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door. He was afraid it was the Beast, but he still called out to be polite.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, nervously

"It's Mrs Potts dear" Mrs Potts answered

Harry release the breathe he was holding, 'its just the English woman', "come in" harry said

What came in was not a woman, but a trolley with a teapot. The teapot moved and poured him tea.

"Here you go dear, nice hot tea to calm the nerves" it said

"Are you Mrs Potts?" Harry asked the teapot.

"Yes dear, now drink up then you'll feel much better" Mrs Potts told him in a motherly way

"Hmhm ok" harry said as he lifted the cup and drank.

"Haha hello" said the teacup.

Harry smiled, "why hello"

"Wanna see what I can do?" He said, then he made the tea bubble

"Chip stop that" Mrs Potts scolded

"That's a very nice trick" harry said.

"Come now dear, you need to get ready it almost time for dinner"

"I'm not going" harry said

"The master will not be very happy" Mrs Potts said sadly

"I don't care, he might have forced me to stay here, but he can't force me to have dinner with him" Harry said stubbornly.

With that Mrs Potts went to the dining hall to find Cogsworth.

"How is our guest?" Cogsworth asked

"Oh he is lovely, a very kind soul indeed" Mrs Potts said

"Excellent, now they just need to have dinner talk and then they'll fall in love and the curse is broken" Cogsworth said happily.

"It's not going to be that easy the boy is not coming down for dinner" Mrs Potts said sadly

"Oh no, how am I going to explain this to the master" Cogsworth panicked

It was dinner time and the Beast was well dress and practicing what he was going to say. The table was decorated with nice food and drinks. Cogsworth came in with a smile, a very forced smile and approached the Beast.

'Ah he's smile their must be good news', "how is my guest? I hope he is being well attended to" the Beast asked.

"Yes he is master, Mrs Potts spoke to him earlier and gave him tea" Cogsworth said

"That's good, go and bring him here, so we can have dinner. I have a lot to tell him" the Beast said excitedly

"Yes right away master" Cogsworth said, then left to go call harry, knowing what his answer would be.

Harry was looking at the window when he heard the knock, "uh the master has called you down to dinner" the English man spoke though the door

"I said I'm not going" Harry told him. He didn't hear the man say anything back, so he guess that he went back to tell the beast. 'well back to thinking' he thought.

Cogsworth went back to the dining room. The Beast was excited with he saw Cogsworth, but the become annoyed when had saw that Cogsworth had returned alone.

"So where is he?" The Beast growled

"He is uh, um he is uh, actually he's not coming" Cogsworth stuttered

"What!" The Beast roared, then hurried up to Harry's room

The Beast banged on the door, "I thought I told you to have dinner with me" he said loudly

"I'm not hungry" Harry said

"Master please be gentle" Cogsworth whispered

"But he is being difficult" the beast whispered with anger

"Just try to be nice" Mrs Potts whispered

"Fine" the Beast whispered

"I would really like it if you join me" the Beast said as calmly as could to Harry

"I said I'm not hungry" Harry told him again

The Beast point with his thumb, to tell them 'I told you he being difficult'

"Just ask again, nicely" Lumiere whispered

The Beast was bubbling with rage, but asked as nicely as he could, "would you like to come down and have dinner with me…" then he look at his servants, and they gave him a pointed stare, "…please?"

"No" harry said stubbornly

Then the Beast lost it, "THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" he shouted at harry through the door. Then turned to his servants "if he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all" he whispered.

They just look at each other and sighed, the same thought going through their heads, 'we tried'.

 **That's it for this chapter thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell what you thought of this chapter, personally I enjoyed this chapter, its also one of my favourite scenes in the movie**

 **Sparkles :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys next chapter time, hope you like it**

Later that night, Harry was laying on the bed thinking about the days events so much has happened. He missed belle, she was like a sister to him. He missed how they talk about almost anything and he missed her food, thinking about her food made his stomach growl. "Hmhm I sound like the Beast" Harry said as he pat his tummy.

"You know the Beast, isn't all bad" a lady said.

"Hmm I have yet to see that" harry said. Looking around then he saw the wardrope looking at him

"Yes, but he is really making an effort to be nice to you, maybe you should given ehim a chance" the Wardrobe said

"I'll think about it, he did throw me in a dungeon after all" harry said

"He's been like that ever since the witch…well…" the Wardrobe said then changed the subject, "you should go to the kitchen, it not good to sleep on an empty stomach"

Harry noticed the subject change, but didn't say anything about it, "I am kinda hungry" harry said before going to the kitchen.

He walked down stairs, figuring that the kitchen might be on the ground floor. He was also just taking note of how big the place is, and how beautiful it is, even if its all dark and gloomy. He reached the lobby area and found the dining hall, then from there he found the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Mrs potts, a small grandfather clock and a candelabra whispering.

They noticed him and Mrs Potts said, "ah my dare, are you looking for something to eat"

"I am kinda hungry" harry smiled

"Ok let's heat the food, bring out the crockery and wake the China" Mrs Potts said happily

"No you know what the master said!" The clock said.

"I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!" Mrs Potts scolded

The clock sighed and said, "Oh alright, get a crust of bread and glass of water…"

"Cogsworth he is not our prisoner, he's our guest" the candelabra said

"We are going to get in trouble for this Lumiere" Cogsworth said.

"Have a seat in the dining room my dear, we'll get everything for you" Mrs Potts said.

Harry walked to the dining room, Lumiere was there on the table and she he saw harry he started singing.

Lumiere:

Mon cher Monsieur, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents -

your dinner!

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, chéri_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, Sir, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

Lumiere and Chorus:

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

Lumiere:

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

Chorus:

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be out guest_

Lumiere:

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

Chorus:

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Get your worries off your chest_

 _Let us say for your entree_

 _We've an array; may we suggest:_

 _Try the bread! Try the soup!_

 _When the croutons loop de loop_

 _It's a treat for any dinner_

 _Don't belive me? Ask the china_

 _Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

 _What an entertaining meal!_

 _How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

 _We'll make you shout "encore!"_

 _And send us out for more_

 _So, be our guest!_

Lumiere:

 _Be our guest!_

Chorus:

 _Be our guest!_

Lumiere:

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Four years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Mrs Potts:

 _It's a guest! It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, he'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

Chorus:

 _We've got a lot to do!_

Mrs Potts:

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guest!_

Chorus:

 _He's our guest!_

Mrs Potts:

 _He's our guest!_

Chorus:

 _He's our guest!_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Chorus:

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, We'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_

Harry was in awe, it was such an amazing performance, he's never seen anything like it .

Cogsworth yawned then said, "oh dear look at the time. Now it off to bed with you"

Harry was wide awake "I couldn't possibly go to bed now, it's the first time I've been in an enchanted castle" he said

Cogsworth was shocked, "enchanted who said anything about it being enchanted…" then he turn to Lumiere "it was you wasn't it?" Cogsworth started shaking Lumiere

"I actually figured it out by myself" harry said with a laugh "can I have a look around? I hope its alright"

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Lumiere asked excitedly

"Wait a second, I don't think that's a good idea" Cogsworth said quickly, then whispered to Lumiere, "we can't have him poking around in certain places"

Harry poked Cogsworth, "then can you show me around? It seem like you know a lot about this place"

Cogsworth was flattered "ah well actually, I do"

They walked up the stairs and turned to the right, harry hasn't been in this part of the castle. Cogsworth was explaining the history of the building and Lumiere was quietly walking with them, but harry wasn't really listening, he was too busy looking around, then he saw another set of stairs and started walking up. Cogsworth was still explaining, when he turned and saw that Harry wasn't behind him. He saw Harry climbing up to the west wing he and Lumiere rushed to stop Harry.

"What's up there?" Harry asked

"Where? Up there? Nothing, absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Dusty, dull and very boring" Cogsworth said quickly

This got Harry's attention, "oh so that's the west wing"

Lumiere shook his head, then turned to Cogsworth and said, "nice going"

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Harry curiously asked

"Hiding? The master isn't hiding anything" Lumiere said in a panicked voice.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" Harry pointed out

He stepped over them, but they stopped him again

Then Cogsworth suggested something "Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

"Maybe later" Harry interrupted, as he made his way further.

Then Lumiere tried suggesting something else, "er ze gardens perhaps or ze library?"

"Library? You have a library?" Harry asked now interested

Now happy that they averted his attention, Cogsworth said "oh yes indeed"

"With books" Lumiere said

Then they rambled on about the books, leading the way to the library. Harry followed for a bit, but then his curiosity of the west wing got the better of him. He went up the stairs to see what's in the west wing, he walked down a long corridor until he got to some doors. He opened the doors and went inside, he looked around, 'was this someone's bedroom', he thought. He saw a ripped portrait, he took a closer look to see it was a young man. He turned around to see a rose under a glass dome. He uncovered the rose and tried to touch it.

The beast was standing on the balcony looking out to the forest, he sighed and decided to go back inside. As he turned around he saw harry reaching out to the rose. He quickly took the glass dome and cover the rose

"What are you doing here?" The Beast asked angrily

Harry got scared and backed away, "I'm s-sorry"

"I told you never to come here!" The Beast was so angry that he started breaking furniture in his room.

"Please, stop! No!" Harry shouted, afraid that the Beast was going to hit him next.

The Beast turned to him and shouted, "get out! GET OUT!"

Harry ran out the room and west wing. The Beast calmed down and fell into despair, finally realizing that he ruined all chances with Harry. Harry ran past Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"W-where are you going?" Lumiere asked

"I can't stay here" Harry said as he ran out

"Oh no wait, please wait!" Cogsworth said quickly

Lumiere tried to respond, but Harry slamed the door behind him. Lumiere and Cogsworth both bow their heads in sadness.

Harry was outside in the forest running. He begins to run through the forest, but comes to a stop, he heard howling. He looked up and sees the wolves. He gasps, and begins to flee. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by wolves. He picked up a stick and starts beating them away with the stick. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Harry defenseless. Another wolf leaps at him, grabbing the corner of his shirt and began dragging him to the ground. He looks up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of him. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by the Beast. He throws the wolf away, then stand in front of them them blocking Harry from their view. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in the Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, the Beast throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. The Beast turns back to Harry, looks at him despairingly, then collapses. Harry, grateful to be alive, walks over to the fallen Beast. He tried to pick the Beast up, but he was too heavy. He concentrated hard and tried again, but still he was to heavy. Harry didn't want the Beast to die, so he tried again and then the Beast started floating, harry was shocked, but he took the opportunity to moved the Beast, 'I haven't done anything unexplainable since I was 10', Harry thought.

Harry poured hot water out of Mrs Potts, into and bucket. He soaks a rag in the water, then turns to the Beast, who is licking his wounds.

"Here now…dont don't that" Harry said when he saw why the Beast was doing, "just …hold still"

Harry touched the wound with the rag and then the Beast roared, "that hurts!"

The living objects who were watching, jump back in fear.

"If you'd just hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much" harry said motherly

The Beast got agitated by his tone then said, "well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away" Harry countered.

The Beast opened his mouth, but closed it to think of a good comeback, "well you shouldn't have been in the west wing"

"Well you should learn to control your temper" Harry countered again

The Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but he didn't have any and bowed his head in defeat.

"Now hold still, this might sting a bit" Harry said gently, he lightly cleaned the wound.

The Beast grunted and ground his teeth.

"And by the way, thank you for saving my life" Harry said gently

The Beast as shock to hear this, it really gave him hope. He smile and said, "you're welcome".

The living object looked at each other and smiled.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think**

 **Sparkles :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter time, hope you like it**

It was morning and it was a great morning, the atmosphere in the castle wasn't so tense anymore. The Beast appeared to be calmer and the objects noticed the change, they were all sitting in the dining hall having breakfast. Harry was in his room, he was thinking of joining them for breakfast, they didn't expect him to come down, but he wanted to surprise them. He and the Wardrobe were talk about this, she thought it was a good idea.

"What do you think I should wear?" Harry asked.

"Let's see what I have" the Wardrobe said, then she opened her doors and moths flew out. "Oh how embarrassing" she quickly closed it, then opened it again, "I have a beautiful pink dress, that would look smashing on you".

"No that won't do, I'm a boy" Harry laughed.

"Nonsense, when did being a boy ever stop someone from wearing a dress, hmm?" She asked cheekily

"Well I guess that's true, but I want to give a good first impression" Harry said

"Well alright then, well I do have some long tights and over sized shirt" the Wardrobe suggested.

"Do you only have women's clothing?" Harry asked

"Yes, this was a princess' room…well meant for one anyway" The Wardrobe replied

Harry blushed, "he thinks I'm his princess?"

"Now that's an enticing thought" the Wardrobe laughed.

This made Harry blush further, "you know what give me the pink dress, if its a princess he wants, its a princess he'll get" he said

"Now that's the spirit, if life gives you women's clothing, don't complain, just own it" the Wardrobe said happily

When harry was done dressing, the coat hanger helped him with his hair. He had it done in a princess ponytail, then he was done.

"How do I look? He asked the Wardrobe

"Like a princess" the Wardrobe smiled.

"Ok wish me luck" Harry said as he went.

"You don't need it honey" the Wardrobe laughed

The Beast and his servant were talking about last night's events, saying that he did the right thing going after the boy, and he was a hero. They also spoke of how brave the boy was, and joked about the way he handled the Beast. At this moment is when Harry entered the dining hall. Harry was blushing, as he heard the last comment.

"Can I join you for breakfast? He asked shyly

They took a moment to figure out that this was the boy.

"Of course dear, you needn't to ask?" Mrs Potts said

Harry sat on the seat closest to the Beast and started dishing, they kept stealing glances at each other.

"Well i d better put up some tea, come on chip" Mrs Potts said before they walked to the kitchen.

"Lumiere I saw something suspicious in the west wing, come let me show you" Cogsworth said suddenly, they left for the west wing.

"You look very…er beautiful" the Beast complimented.

"Thank you" Harry blushed

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day…" the Beast started

"It's ok I understand that you have some trust issues, but you don't have to apologize" harry said.

They were quiet for a while, then the Beast realized something, "I didn't even ask you what your name is" he said.

"My name's Harry and what do I call you?" Harry asked

"You can call me…er Beast, call me Beast" Beast said

"Beast? Well if are ok with it" Harry said.

"I'm ok with it" Beast smiled

After breakfast harry asked to go outside, before stepping out into the garden. It was a nice sunny day out, perfect for a stroll. Harry walked around the garden, he didn't know that he was being watched. Beast was watching Harry from the balcony, he then turned to the rose. He saw that there were already three wilted petals and sighed.

Belle and Maurice came home that afternoon and saw that harry wasn't. Maurice thought that he was in town, but belle thought differently. She saw settled dust everywhere, like things haven't been moved in a few days.

"I'm going to check if he's in town" belle said before leaving.

When she got to town, she asked a few people about harry, and everyone said that they haven't seen him for a while, then someone said that he wasn't the first boy to have gone missing. Belle even asked Gaston, but he said he hasn't seen harry since before belle left. Belle eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he stalked harry, but decided to drop it. She was really worried now, Harry hasn't been seen in days. She went to the police to file a missing persons case, but they just made her feel guilty, by saying that they should have left him alone then. Belle and Maurice has been searching everywhere, but there was no sign of harry anywhere.

Months has gone by and it was now winter, Belle and Maurice has given up, thinking that harry must have been killed. Thing were going from bad to worse, because Maurice has fallen terribly I'll. Belle didn't know what was wrong, but she kept him stabilized by treating him with what she knew.

Harry on the other and has been growing closer to Beast, but he couldn't help but think of Belle and Maurice. Beast noticed this and didn't know what to do, they have been spending lot of time together, he learned a lot about Harry, he know that he likes to read. They read together everyday and Beast loves to hear Harry read, his voice was amazing. Every time Harry looks at him he get butterflies, he is definitely falling in love. But does Harry feel the same about him, probably not, he can't be what Harry wants. But he'll enjoy Harry's company as long as he can. He decided to ask Cogsworth and Lumiere for some advice.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for him. But what?" Beast asked.

Cogsworth thought a bit first before saying, "Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

Then Lumiere interrupted, "Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter-wait a minute!"

Beast was excited, he went to look for Harry and found him in his bedroom. He was sitting by the desk reading.

"Harry, there's something I want to show you." Beast said.

Harry's eyes went to Beast's crotch, then blushed and looked away.

"No, no, not that" Beast said quickly, "just follow me, please".

"Ok" Harry said sheepishly

They walked to the west part of the castle and beast was about to open some doors, then stopped.

"Before we go in, you have to close your eyes." Beast said and Harry looks at him questioningly. "It's a surprise." Beast explained

Harry closed his eyes, and Beast waved his hand in front of harry to make sure his eyes are closed. Then opens the door and leads him in.

"Can I open my eyes?" Harry asked

"No, not yet" Beast said, he opened the curtains, which brightened the room

Harry smiled and asked, "now can I open them?"

"Yes open them" Beast said excitedly.

Harry opened his eyes and got a big shock, the room was a massive library.

"I dont believe it, I've never seen so many books in all my life" harry said, amazed

"You-you like it" Beast said nervously

"It wonderful" Harry said

"Then its yours" Beast said

"What?" Harry looked at him to see if he was serious, he saw that Beast was, "thank you, thank you very much" harry said

Harry walked toward Beast and hugged him. Beast looked shocked at first, then hugged haary back. They were being watched by the objects, from the doorway.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Mrs Potts said happily.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Lumiere said proudly

"What? What works?" Chip asked curiously

They ignored him and Cogsworth said "It's very encouraging."

"Isn't this exciting!" The feather duster said

"I didn't see anything." Chip said confused

"Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." Mrs Potts said

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Chip asked, still very confused. the Objects walked away.

The next day at the breakfast table, Harry sat at one end and Beast sat at the other, with Mrs Potts between them. Harry is served breakfast, and as he begins to eat, he looks at Beast, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Chip laughs, but Mrs Potts shoots him an admonishing look. Harry turns away and tries to ignore it, but Chip comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Beast reaches out for it. Harry looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little , Harry puts down his spoon and lifts his bowl as if in a toast. Beast looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. After breakfast they walk in the courtyard, where Harry and Beast are feeding the birds.

Harry:  
 _There's something sweet_

 _And almost kind_

 _But he was mean_

 _And he was coarse and unrefined._

 _But now he's dear And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

(Harry is trying to attract some birds to Beast, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, Harry takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in Beast's hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Beast:  
 _He glanced this way_

 _I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched_

 _He didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No it can't be I'll just ignore_

 _But then he's never looked at me that way before._

(Harry has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. Harry begins to look doubtful again, but turns his head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds.)

Harry:  
 _New, and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

(Harry throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at Harry proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. It cuts to the Objects, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Harry throws another snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. Beast chases Harry around a tree, but Harry ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Lumiere:  
 _Well who'd have thought?_

Mrs Potts:  
 _Well bless my soul._

Cogsworth:  
 _And who'd have known?_

Mrs Potts:  
 _Well who indeed?_

Lumiere:  
 _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Mrs Potts:  
 _It's so peculiar_

All:  
 _We'll wait and see A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before_

(Fade to den where Harry sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Beast. Objects watch from the doorway)

Cogsworth:  
 _Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

Chip:  
 _What?_

Mrs Potts:  
 _There may be something there that wasn't there before._

Chip:  
What's there, mama?

Mrs Potts:  
I'll tell you when you're older.

 **Aw chip is soo cute, well thats it for this chapter hope you enjoyed, please review and tellbme what you think**

 **Sparkles** :)


	10. Chapter 10

**OK guys next chapter time, you're gonna love this one**

That night while Beast and Harry are reading, the objects are doing a little planning of their own. Cogsworth was standing on the staircase, organising the objects.

Cogsworth cleared his throat and said, "Right then, you all know why we're here. We have exactly 12 hours, 37 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." He laughed at the last thing he said, but the objects just stared awkwardly. "Right. Need I remind you that as the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken! Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you come with me." He continued.

The objects all rushed off, leaving Cogsworth alone. The footstool, which Cogsworth has been standing on, suddenly bursts from under him, sending him tumbling down

the stairs. Cogsworth yelled as he fell and landed, losing a cog. Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Featherduster hop back to him and Lumiere picks up the cog.

"Lighten up, Cogsworth, and let nature take its course." Lumiere said.

Then Mrs Potts said "It's obvious there's a spark between them."

Lumiere started to polish Cogsworth cog.

Cogsworth snatched the cog back then said, "Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames, you know - a little." He replaced the cog. "Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again." He continued

"Ah ... human again." Lumiere said nostalgically

"Human again." Mrs Potts followed in suit

"Yes ... think what that means." Lumiere said, then he winds Cogsworth's minute hand so that it points to the 12. Cogsworth starts chiming.

Lumiere:

 _I'll be cooking again,_

 _Be good-looking again_

 _With a mademoiselle on each arm_

 _When I'm human again,_

 _Only human again_

 _Poised and polished and gleaming with charm_

 _I'll be courting again,_

 _Chic and sporting again_

Mrs Potts:

 _Which should cause several husbands alarm_

Lumiere:

 _I'll hop down off this shelf,_

 _And tout de suite, be myself!_

All:

 _I can't wait to be human again!_

Perfume bottle, Comb, Powder puff and Brush:

 _When we're human again,_

 _Only human again_

 _When we're knick-knacks and what-nots no more_

 _When we're human again,_

 _Good and human again_

Wardrobe:

 _Ah, cherie, won't it all be top drawer?_

 _I'll wear lipstick and rouge,_

 _And I won't be so huge_

 _Why I'll easily fit through that door!_

 _I'll exude savoir faire,_

 _I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair!_

 _It's my prayer to be human again!_

(The scene moves outside, where Mrs Potts and Cogsworth are standing on a

fence. Cogsworth is wearing a farmer-style hat and holding a pitchfork.)

Mrs Potts and Cogsworth:

 _When we're human again,_

 _Only human again_

 _When the world once more starts making sense_

(A Bucket and a couple of Brushes hop past. Cogsworth goes to follow them, but the pitchfork gets stuck and Cogsworth flies into the barn, where Lumiere is, and lands in a bucket of water.)

Cogsworth:

 _I'll unwind for a change._

Lumiere:

 _Really? That'd be strange._ (He helps COGSWORTH out)

Cogsworth:

 _Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_

 _In a shack by the sea_

 _I'll sit back sipping tea,_ (He starts drying himself with a towel)

 _Let my early retirement commence!_

 _Far from fools made of wax,_ (He puts the towel over Lumiere)

 _I'll get down to brass tacks_ (Behind him, Lumiere takes the towel off his head, rolls it up and snaps it on Cogsworth, who falls back into the water while saying his line.)

 _And relax!_

All:

 _When I'm human again!_

 _So sweep the dust from the floor_

 _Let's let some light in the room_

 _I can feel, I can tell_

 _Someone might break the spell_

 _Any day now!_

 _Shine up the brass on the door_

 _Alert the dustbin and broom_

 _If it all goes as planned,_

 _Our time may be at hand_

 _Any day now!_

Dusters:

 _Open the shutters and let in some air_

Mrs Potts:

 _Put these here, and put those over there_

All:

 _Sweep up the years,_

 _The sadness and tears_

 _And throw them away_

(The Brooms sweep the dust off the the balcony and it falls on Cogsworth, who

is organising the Shovels below. The scene goes through the window to where

the Mops are mopping a great hall.)

All:

 _We'll be human again,_

 _Only human again_

 _When the girl finally sets us all free_

 _Cheeks a-bloomin' again,_

 _We're assumin' again_

 _We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre_

 _We'll be playin' again,_

 _Holidayin' again_

 _And we're prayin' its A.S.A.P._

 _We will push, we will shove,_

 _They will both fall in love_

 _And we'll finally be human again!_

(footstool dashes through the room chasing a cushion that was obviously once

the castle cat. The Brooms and Mops sweep him out of the room and we go to the

den, where Harry and Beast are seated at a table. Harry is reading to Beast.)

"There never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Harry finished

Beast looked at harry entranced, then asked, "Could you read it again?"

"Here - why don't you read it to me?" Harry suggested.

"Uh ... alright." Beast said nervously, He takes the book and tries, "…I can't."

"You mean you never learned?" Harry asked, shocked

"I learned - a little. It's just been so long." Beast said, embarrassed

Harry took the book and said, "Well, here, I'll help you. Let's start here."

"Here. Okay - 'Twoh' - ?" Beast started

"Two." Harry corrected

Beast laughed nervously, " 'Two.' I knew that. 'Two households'-"

(The scene moves outside the window, where the Objects have moved to the garden and are cleaning up out there while singing.)

All:

 _We'll be dancing again,_

 _We'll be twirling again,_

 _We'll be whirling around with such ease_

 _When we're human again,_

 _Only human again_

 _We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes_

 _We'll be floating again,_

 _We'll be gliding again,_

 _Stepping, striding as fine as you please_

 _Like a real human does_ (Lumiere turns on a fountain)

 _I'll be all that I was_ (Cogsworth turns on a fountain)

 _On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn_

 _And we're all of us human again!_

(Wardrobe bursts out onto the balcony wearing a pink bathing suit and cap. She dives for the pool and all the Objects scatter. Wardrobe lands and the water goes everywhere.)

Tonight a really big event was happening at the castle. The objects has organized a ball for Harry and Beast. Lumiere was helping Beast get ready and Wardrobe was helping Harry.

"A ball? Wow I've never been to a ball before" harry said excitedly

"Well tonights your lucky night, and I've got the perfect thing for you" Wardrobe said.

"Is it a ball gown?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Oh, you know me too well" Wardrobe said cheekily

"I'm really starting to think that you got some fetish for boys in dresses" harry joked.

"Ha ha, come now, put it on" Wardrobe said impatiently

"Alright, alright I'm doing it" Harry said, as he put on the ball gown

When Harry was done the coathanger helped him with his hair. When his hair was done he walked out the room and toward the staircase.

Meanwhile Beast is in the tub, being washed by a coathanger in preparation for his big night. Lumiere is there with him.

"Tonight is the night!" Lumiere said excitedly

"I'm not sure I can do this ..." Beast hesitantly said

Lumiere interrupted, "You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring." Beast said as he emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight ... provided by myself. And when the moment is right, you confess your love." Lumiere said

Beast was inspired, "Yes, I con - I - I - no, I can't."

"You care for the boy, don't you?" Lumiere asked suddenly

"More than anything." Beast answer without thinking about it

Lumiere smiled and said, "Well then, you must tell him."

Coathanger has been cutting Beast's hair. It finishes and steps back.

"Voila!" Lumiere said excitedly, then saw what he looked like. "Oh, you look so ...so..."

Beast's hair was done in pigtails and bows.

"Stupid." Beast finished

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps ... a little more off the top." Lumiere said

Coathanger begins to cut and chop again. Cogsworth entered at that moment.

Cogsworth cleared his throat and said, "your man awaits. Hoo hoo hoo."

Both of them are at the top of the grand staircase. Harry descends from one side wearing a glittering gold ballgown. He reaches the landing and looks up at Beast standing on the other side wearing his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Lumiere from behind the curtain. Beast clears his throat and descends, meeting Harry on the landing. He bows, Harry curtsies and when he offers Harry his arm, he takes it and they descend the last part of the staircase arm in arm, on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by footstool.

Mrs Potts sings from her cart, with Chip on board

Mrs Potts:

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

(Harry and Beast are dining. Coathanger is now playing the violin for them. Harry finds he can't sit still any longer and goes over to Beast, who is eating very nicely with a spoon, and takes his paws. They move into the ballroom, and through a perfect dance sequence. Beast occasionally looks over at Cogsworth and Lumiere for approval once Harry gets him started.

Mrs Potts and Chip are in the ballroom on their cart, watching them dance.)

Mrs Potts:

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before, ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange,_

 _Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east,_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

Lumiere: (To other CANDLES) Shh ... (the CANDLES dim slightly.)

Mrs Potts:

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast._

Once she was done singing, she turned to chip and said, "Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love."

Chip slides off the cart and hops through the door, but comes back for one last look. Harry and Beast have adjourned to the balcony, under a starry sky.

"Harry? Are you ... happy here with me?" Beast asked

"Yes." Harry replied hesitantly, he looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" Beast asked

"If only I could see Belle and Maurice again. Just for a moment. I miss them so much." Harry replied truthfully

Beast looked disappointed, then excited, "There is a way."

The pair walked off to Beast's room, where Beast hands Harry the Mirror

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see." Beast explained

Harry looked at the mirror and hesitantly said, "I'd like to see Belle and Maurice... please."

The Magic mirror shines and Harry turns his head away as it flashes. Then it

reveals Maurice in bed, coughing and looking terrible. Belle is sitting next to him crying.

Harry is shocked and Beast looks at him with concern.

"Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And Belle is devastated." Harry said sadly

Beast turned, then looked at the rose, deep in thought. "Then ... then you - you must go to them", he said suddenly

"What did you say?" Harry asked, confused

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." Beast said

Harry was amazed, "You mean ... I'm free?" He asked

"Yes." Beast said

Harry happily said, "Oh, thank you." Then looked at the magic mirror and said, "Hold on, guys. I'm on my way." Harry turns to leave, then turns back to give the magic mirror back to Beast.

"No, Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ...and remember me." Beast said

"Thank you for understanding how much they needs me." Harry said

Harry turns to leave and Beast looks down sadly. Harry touched his hand to Beast's

cheek and hurries out. We see his skirt fly past Cogsworth, just entering.

"Well, Your Highness, I must say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you, ha ha!" Cogsworth said happily

"I let him go." Beast said sadly

Cogsworth happily continued, "Ah-ha-ha, yes, yes, splen - " then he stops mid-word, just realizing what Beast said. "You ... what? How could you ... do that?"

"I had to." Beast said

"Well, yes but-but-but ... why?" Cogsworth panicked

Beast looked at Cogsworth in the eyes and said, "because ... I love him."

Cogsworth left to tell the others the news, he gathered all of them together. The he told the rest of them about Beast's decision.

"He did WHAT?!" They yelled

"Yes ... I'm afraid it's true." Cogsworth said sadly

"Harry's going away?" Chip asked

"But master was so close." Lumiere said

"After all this time ... he's finally learned to love." Mrs Potts said sadly

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" Lumiere said excitedly

Mrs Potts shook her head, then said, "Oh, but it's not enough. Harry has to love him in return."

"And now it's too late." Cogsworth finished

Beast watched Harry leave from the balcony. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind.

Harry runs though the forest, 'I'm almost there just hold on' he thought. Then something whizzed past his face, he turned quickly and saw a knife embedded in a tree. He recognized the knife and turned quickly to run away, but he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw who it was "no, no not you" he said in fear.

"Hello Harry, did you miss me?" The mysterious man smiled.

 **Ooo cliffhanger. Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think**

 **Sparkles :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter time, sorry it took so long.**

"But how are you here? I killed you!" Harry said In fear

"Now harry is that a way to greet an old friend" the man said.

"Fuck you , you're no friend of mine!" Harry angrily said

"Oh really, who was the one that looked after you four years ago, taught you to hunt and made sure that you were safe" the man said snidely.

"You only wanted to get close to me so that you could steal my heart" Harry said taking a quick glance at the knife in the tree.

"Ah those were desperate times Harry, you know I never wanted to hurt you" the man said.

"How did your search go anyway, did you ever find the girl?" Harry asked

"Well yes sort of, she's around here somewhere… but how's it going with you, last time I saw you, you were but a boy. But now I see you've grown up into a very good looking…woman" the man said, while looking at Harry's dress.

Harry blushed and looked away, "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing" he said

"Harry you know I love a fine woman, but one with a dick just doesn't do it for me. I do love the dress though, it suits you" the man said pointing to Harry.

"Is there something you wanted, besides scaring me" Harry asked

"Well Harry, what I want is love, true love. But I can't have that, so I hunt, so that I can fill this empty hole.

"You can have love Graham, you'll get your happy ending" Harry said hopefully

"Hmm, what about you, have you found love?" Graham asked

"Yes I believe have, in the most unlikeliest situation" harry said.

"That sounds promising" graham said sarcastically

"I didn't believe it at first, but now I know that I'm in love, with a beast" harry said

"A beast? Ah Harry, you are truly a magnet for unlikely things, but how do you know He's the one?" Graham asked

"Well I don't believe in love at first sight, I believe that love is layered and I know that there are enough layers for me" Harry said

"that sound very poetic" Graham joked

"So where is the you're searching for?" Harry said

"She, well she is somewhere around… I don't actually know where" Graham said

"But you're the greatest huntsman I know you can find al… you let her go, didn't you?" Harry figured.

"Yes, it was a terrible mistake, but I'm a sucker for a pretty face and what a face she had. It really was the fairest of them all" Graham said in thought

"But then what happened to you, you said something terrible would happen if you don't get her heart" harry said confused.

"I didn't get her heart, but I did get a heart, an animal heart. But the witch she knew, and she said that she wanted her heart, a human heart…" Graham said as he started unbuttoning his shirt "so she took mine", then Harry saw his chest, there were two scars and old one and a new one. The old scar harry knew very well.

"How are you still alive?" Harry asked, shocked

"Magic Harry, magic is real" Graham said

"Where your heart?" Harry asked awkwardly

"In a little chest, that's why I can't fall in love, I'm heartless, literally. Sometimes our actions causes us to loose the chance of having a happy ending" graham said sadly

"Yeah, our actions" harry said in deep thought

"I have to get going it was nice seeing you again" graham gave harry his hand. Harry took it and he pulled him up. As Harry got up, Graham hugged him close and kissed him.

"What? Why did you do that" harry said, putting his hand on his mouth.

"Well it might be the last time I get to kiss anybody" graham said, then he turned to walk away.

"You forgot your knife" harry said pointing back toward the knife.

"Take it, let it be a reminder for the next time you want to kill someone, finished the job or it will come back for you" Graham laughed then walked away. Harry watched him walk away, then he turned to get the knife. He took the knife out the tree and looked at it.

 **It was winter and very cold, I had most of my clothes on to keep warm. I was stranded in the forest for a few months, but the forest felt different from the first time I entered it. It felt like I was being watched. I was picking some mushrooms when someone grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my neck.**

 **"Please don't kill me" I begged.**

 **"Don't worry its not going to hurt" the man said**

 **He use his free hand to fell me up. His hand was going to my crotch.**

 **"Please don't" I cried, he grabbed my crotch and squeezed a bit**

 **"You're a boy?" The man asked, shocked**

 **"Y-yes sir" I answered quickly.**

 **He released me, sat down on the snow and sighed. He said something softly, but it sounded like, 'it wasn't her'.**

 **"What is a young boy like you doing in a forest?" the man asked**

 **"My relatives throw me out her a few months ago" I answered sadly.**

 **"Your family throw you out here what, what kind of person would do that to a child? The man said angrily**

 **"Do you know which path to take, I've been lost for a long time?" I asked him, because he looked like he knew a lot about this forest.**

 **"Where do you want to go?" He asked**

 **"I-I don't know" I said sadly**

 **"Then does it matter which path you take" the man said**

 **"I guess you're right" I said disappointedly**

 **"What is your name boy?" The man asked**

 **"It Harry, sir" I told him**

 **"Well Harry, my name is Graham and I'm a hunter" he said**

 **"A hunter? But why did you want to kill me?" I asked him nervously**

 **"I thought you were someone else" graham said**

 **"A girl?" I asked**

 **"Yes, I'm looking for a girl, she did something very bad to a queen. So now the queen wants her dead" graham said.**

 **"That sounds horrible, why would someone want to murder a child?" I asked**

 **"I don't know Harry, the world is filled with evil people" Graham said**

 **"Are you evil, I mean you were touching me" I said, wile blushing**

 **"Well I guess I am, but I couldn't help myself, I haven't gotten any in a while. And I work for that 'evil' queen" he said.**

 **"So do I run away from you or what?" I asked sarcastically**

 **"No you don't have to run, but you can follow me" Graham said as he stood up. "I mean you'd have a better chance of surviving if you come with me"**

 **"Ok, I will follow you, I guess then I'll be evil too" I laughed**

 **"Yes the great huntsman and his minion" Graham joked**

 **"Hey don't make fun of the size" I sulked**

 **Graham laughed then said "Come on Harry, we better go. There's a storm coming."**

 **And that's how it carried on for a year, but then graham started getting frustrated. He couldn't find the girl he has been looking for, he said that her scent is blocked. He told me that I have a very unique scent it is similar to that of the Queen's but not as dark, it more pure and innocent, whatever that means. He told me if I ever get lost again he would always find me. Those were the good days, later on he started playing with his knife a lot, that meant he was stressed about something. I didn't know what was his job for the queen, all I knew was that he had to kill some girl. A few days before I ran away from him, he kept looking at me strangely, as if he was planing something.**

 **It was morning when Graham had to be somewhere.**

 **"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself" he asked**

 **"Yes I can take care off my self graham, I'm 12 years old" I said confidently**

 **"Ah Harry, but you are still a boy" Graham said**

 **"Graham go do what you have to do, I'll be ok and you'll be back by nightfall" I said**

 **"Yes I will, ok harry stay safe, dont do anything dangerous" Graham said**

 **"Hey I don't do anything dangerous, dangerous things just happen to me" I said**

 **Graham laughed "yes that's so true, I'll be going now see you at nightfall"**

 **We were about an hours walk away from a thieves village, Graham had business there, he said he needed supplies for the month, like flint and canned foods. Graham had been gone for about two hours, when I spotted his favourite knife. He always kept the knife with him, he must have probably forgotten it, when he was talking to me. I kept it with me, so that I could return it him later on. Graham came back very late that night, I was asleep in the tent. When he entered the tent I woke up and saw him**

 **"Graham you came back later than what you said you would" I said sleepily**

 **"Harry you look so beautiful tonight" he slurred**

 **Something was wrong he smelled different, like uncle Vernon when he came home late, those nights were the worst. I still had the knife in my hand and gripped it tight.**

 **"Graham you need to sleep" I said, slightly panicked**

 **"No … can't sleep, not tired" he said**

 **He crawled on top off me and got between my legs.**

 **"W-what are you doing?" I said**

 **"Harry you look so much like her, I don't think the Queen will notice the difference" he said**

 **"No, you are not thinking straight now, I'm your friend, you don't kill your friends" I said, panicked**

 **"I don't have much time left harry, I need to give the queen a heart. I'm afraid it has to be yours…" He said, then he took out a triangular shaped knife, "I have to do this Harry, my life is on the line"**

 **He started unbuttoning my shirt. I got so scared, I closed my eyes and stabbed him in the chest.**

 **He yelled in pain, "Harry what have you…"**

 **I pushed him on his back and got out of tent, I looked at him and saw him dying, then I ran away. That was the last time I saw graham, until now. It was about two weeks later when i met Belle…**

Harry suddenly remembered the reason he was running, he kept the knife in his hand and continued to run to the village. He ran for about 30 minutes, then he got to the door of Maurice's house. He knocked on the door, belle answered. She was crying

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but my papa is very ill and…"

"Belle it me" Harry said

"Harry? Oh harry" she cried and hugged him.

"How's papa!?" Harry's asked

"Oh Harry you're too late" Belle said

Harry gasped, "No, n-no…is he d…"

"What? No, he's not dead, but the doctor said he will be soon. It's poison, someone tried to poison him" Belle said

"We will figure something out" harry said, " can I see papa"

"Yes, yes of course. He would be glad to see you.

They made their way to Maurice.

"Harry?" Maurice asked, unbelievingly

"Shh ... it's alright, Papa. I'm home." Harry said

Maurice smiled and said, "I thought I'd never see you again." They hugged

"We missed you so much." Belle said

"I missed you too" harry said

"Where were you" Belle asked

"The haunted castle, but it not haunted. Its enchanted, and a beast lives there and I kinda fell in love with him" harry said blushing

"An enchanted castle?" Maurice asked

"A beast?" Belle asked

"Yes I know it sounds impossible, but you have to believe me " harry said

There wass a sound coming from Harry's little purse. The flap opened and the magic mirror fell out and Chip rolled to a stop on it.

"Hi!" Chip said

"Oh, a stowaway." Harry laughed, "guys this is chip, and chip this is Belle and Maurice"

"Oh hello" Belle said

"Why, hello there, little fella." Maurice said

Chip turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face and asked, "Harry, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Harry giggled, "Oh, Chip, of course I do, it's just that -"

Maurice started coughing violently.

"Papa no!" Belle cried.

Maurice stopped coughing and was breathing shallowly, he was close to death. Belle rushed to the kitchen to get some water. Harry was crying he put his hand on Maurice's chest.

"No you can't die, we need you here, Belle needs you the most. Please don't leave us" Harry cried

Then Maurice stopped breathing.

"No, no please come back to us, please…" Harry cried, he cried on Maurice's chest saying please over and over.

Then Maurice lit up, with a bright green light. Harry lifted his head and saw that it was coming from his hand, it was still on Maurice's chest. Belle came in and saw what was happening, she just stood there stunned. Then Maurice's mouth opened and black liquid came out and flew to the floor. Maurice took a deep breath, Harry got a fright and took his hand off Maurice, stopping the spell. After a few seconds Maurice was breathing normally again.

"Papa, you're ok" Belle smiled, "Harry what happened? What did you just do?" She asked

"I don't know, it just happens randomly" Harry said nervously

"You saved him Harry, you saved him" Belle said before she hugged him

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Harry said and went to the door

When he opened the door he saw Gaston and a large crowd behind him.

"Harry? Oh harry you're safe" Gaston said happily, "we were just about search for you" he gestured to the crowd

"You knew damn well where I was" Harry whispered threateningly to him.

"Ah but that's a secret you see, just between you and me" whispered back

"What going on here?" Belle asked as she came to the door with maurice.

"Nothing I was just getting a crowd to witness my proposal to Harry here" Gaston smiled slyly

"Well that's not going to happen, because I'm in love with someone else" Harry said stubbornly

"Harry don't be foolish, marry me, I can protect you" Gaston said

Harry goes back inside

"Harry…" Gaston said as he stared after him

Harry comes back out with the magic mirror.

"I am in love with someone else and I can prove it!" he said to Gaston, "Show me the beast!" he said to the mirror

The magic mirror shines and Harry turns it towards the crowd, showing an image of the still-depressed Beast. The crowd ooh and aah at it.

"Is is dangerous?" A woman asked

"Oh, no, no, he'd never hurt anyone." Harry said reassuringly, "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. I love him." He smiled at the image

"How can you love this monster" Gaston said as he angrily gestured to the mirror

"He's no monster, Gaston. You are!" Harry yelled at him

Gaston was really angry, he grabbed the mirror from Harry. He then turned to the crowd

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" Gaston said angrily

"No!" Harry exclaimed

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Gaston yelled to the crowd and they cheered in agreement

MAN 1:

 _We're not safe until he's dead._

MAN 2:

 _He'll come stalking us at night!_

WOMAN 2:

 _Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_

MAN 3:

 _He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!_

GASTON:

 _So it's time to take some action, boys,_

 _It's time to follow me!_

(Gaston takes a torch and throws it in a haystack, creating an instant bonfire.

He starts to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible Beast.)

 _Through the mist, through the woods,_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows,_

 _It's a nightmare - but it's one exciting ride._

 _Say a prayer, then we're there_

 _At the drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there's something truly terrible inside._

(Gaston chases LeFou around, mimicking a monster.)

 _It's a beast,_

 _He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones_

 _Massive paws,_

 _Killer claws for the feast_

(Magic mirror shows the face of Beast to LeFou, which Gaston exaggerates

about.)

 _Hear him roar, see him foam,_

 _But we're not coming home 'till he's dead!_

 _Good and dead! Kill the beast!_

"No, I won't let you do this!" Harry interjected

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Gaston yelled at him, "Bring the rest of them!" He yelled to the crowd

"Get your hands off me!" Belle and Maurice yelled

(GASTON throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Gaston yelled

"Let us out!" Harry yelled

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Gaston yelled to the crowd

(A chorus of "I am!"s come from the CROWD.)

MOB:

 _Light your torch, mount your horse,_

GASTON:

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place_

MOB:

 _We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!_

 _Through a mist, through a wood,_

 _Where within a haunted castle,_

 _Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

(GASTON leads the MOB through the town and out into the forest, where they

start chopping down trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.)

 _It's a beast,_

 _One as tall as a mountain!_

 _We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased!_

 _Sally forth, tally ho,_

 _Grab your sword, grab your bow,_

 _Praise the Lord and here we go!_

GASTON:

 _We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!_

(Cut to interior of the basement. BELLE is prying at the window with a stick.)

"I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, what are we going to do?" Harry said as he stopped banging the door

"Now, now. We'll think of something." Maurice said, "remember he locked us in my basement…where all my inventions and tools are"

"You're a genius papa!" Harry and Belle said.

Maurice took a blow torch and burned down the door

(We see the door crashing down in flames, and Harry, Belle and Maurice emerging out of the basement. Harry went inside to get Chip, then they followed the mob to the castle. The scene changes and we see the mob at the bridge of the castle, with a battering ram)

MOB:

 _We don't like what we don't understand,_

 _In fact, it scares us_

 _And this monster is mysterious at least_

 _Bring your guns, bring your knives,_

 _Save your children and your wives,_

 _We'll save our village and our lives ..._

 _We'll kill the beast!_

(The scene changes to show the objects, back at the castle.)

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Cogsworth said

"Maybe it would have been better if he'd never come at all." Lumiere said

(Footstool dashes past them to the window, barking.)

"Could it be?" Lumiere said hopefully

"Is it she?" Mrs Potts asked

(They all dash over to the window, expecting the return of Harry.)

(Realising the mob that is now crossing the drawbridge is not Harry)

"Sacre bleu! Invaders!" Lumiere yelled

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth yelled

"And they have the mirror!" Mrs Potts said, looking at Gaston

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" Cogsworth said, then he turned from the window to find the other objects have already gone.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Gaston yelled to the crowd

(Cut to stairway, where objects are marching down to do battle with the mob.)

OBJECTS:

 _Hearts ablaze, banners high,_

 _We go marching into battle,_

 _Unafraid, although the danger's just increased!_

MOB:

 _Raise the flag, sing the song_

 _Here we come, we're fifty strong_

 _And fifty Frenchman can't be wrong,_

 _Let's kill the beast!_ (They start their assault on the door)

(Cut to interior of Beast's lair, where Mrs Potts is briefing him.)

"Pardon me, master." Mrs Potts said

"Leave me in peace." Beast said sadly

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Mrs Potts exexclaimed

MOB:

 _Kill the beast!_

 _Kill the beast!_

(The objects have tried to block off the door, but the mob keep bashing it.)

"This isn't working!" Lumiere yelled

"Oh, Lumiere! We must do something!" Featherduster said desperately

"Wait! I know!" Lumiere said

MOB:

 _Kill the beast!_

 _Kill the beast!_

(Cut to Beast's lair.)

"What shall we do, master?" Mrs Potts asked desperately

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." Beast said sadly

MOB:

 _Kill the beast!_

 _Kill the beast!_

 _Kill the beast!_

 **And that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long. I was having some trouble, trying to get the chapter to make some sense. And there is a bit of once unpon a time, I couldn't help it, the huntsman graham is just so hot, I don't know why the queen killed him, stupid bitch. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think**

 **Sparkles :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but here's the next chapter hope you like it :)**

The mob succeeded in breaking down the door, and found a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoed in.

"Its very dark in here" one of the men said

"And what's with all this things laying around" another man said.

"What's that sound?" A terrified man asked

The sond was a creaking door opening and closing. Then there were sounds of children's laughter. LeFou unknowingly picked lumiere to search the room.

"NOW!" Lumiere shouted, LeFou quickly dropped him out of shock.

All the objects spring into life, attacking the human enemies. Coathanger enters a boxing match, a mop knocks one of the men to the floor, two chests of drawers fight one sof the men, with a drawer coming from each side, a pot falls on one of the men's head, while a pitchfork and pan bang on either side, a chair boxes one of the men over, who rolls into a rug, who rolls him into a chest. The chest licks his lips and burps. Gaston avoids this and breaks away from the mob.

Meanwhile Harry and the others are running through the forest trying to get to the castle

"Harry, Harry wait. Papa can't run anymore we have to take a short break" Belle said, Harry stopped running and looked at Maurice. He look really tired.

"Ok we can rest here, we're almost there anyway" Harry said

"No we dont have to rest I can make it" Maurice said suddenly

"No its ok we can take a short break" Harry assured

They sat down on the ground around a small fire Harry had made, so that they dont gey cold.

"So what the castle like?" Belle asked once they were comfortable

"Oh it really nice, it's an enchanted castle, like all the objects and furniture is alive, some can speak. Chip's mother is a teapot, she it really nice" Harry said smiling at the memory

"Sounds wonderful, what about the beast?" Belle asked

"Oh he started out as a mean grouch, but he changed. He is now really nice, he likes learning new things and he can be humorous at times. I hope he's not hurt" Harry said

"It sounds like you really care about this fellow" Maurice said

"I do" harry said

"Well then we can't wait to meet him" Belle said happily.

Back at the castle, the fight between the objects and the mob was still in full-swing. Beer stein's fling tomatoes at one of the men. The man was about to hit them with his shovel, when he hears a voice from above. It was Mrs Potts

"Up here, ya scurvy scum!" She said, when he looked up she yelled "Now!" Then Mrs Potts and all the cups pour boiling tea on his head.

Wardrobe jumps from the top of the stairs, landing on one of the men. Upstairs Gaston kicked open a door and readied his arrow, looking for Beast. He doesn't find him and moves on. Back downstairs, Wardrobe is fighting several more of the men in her own kung-fu style. A comb and brush hop out and attack one of the men, pulling him into Wardrobe. When he emerges, he's dressed in a bikini top, yellow tu-tu, high heels, gloves and a pearl necklace ... and his hair's done up like Marge Simpson. Across the room Lefou was almost melting Lumiere with a torch. Cogsworth appeared at the top of the stairs brandishing a gun and a pair of scissors. He's dressed like an admiral. He sees what's going on and slides down the bannister, poking Lefou in the backside with the

scissors, LeFou screamed like a girl.

Harry and the others just finished thier break and started to make their way to the castle. Back at the castle, one of the men was laughing while pulling feathers out of Featherduster. Lumiere hops up behind him and flared up his candlesticks, burning the man. When the man jumps, Lumiere catches featherduster. LEFOU and several others were chasing Footstool. He runs into the kitchen. Thinking they've got him cornered against the cupboards, the mob laughs and advances, only to find that the knives pop out of the drawers and the stove flares up. They all run screaming from the castle and the objects all cheer.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth yelled, Lumiere took hold of Cogsworth and kissed him once on each cheek. Cogsworth shrugs him off.

Harry and the others were almost at the castle when they saw they mob running past them.

"Its haunted!" One of them screamed

"I never should have come" another yelled. Their shouting faded as they ran further away

"What was that about?" Belle asked curiosly.

"I dont know but i have to get to Beast" Harry said.

Back at the castle, Gaston opened a door and found Beast's room. Beast was just sitting there. Gaston raised his bow and took aim. Beast looked up at him, then back down in despair. Gaston released the arrow and it strikes Beast in the shoulder. Beast yells in pain and stands. Gaston rushes him and pushed him out the window onto the balcony, where it had begun to rain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Gaston laughed evilly

Gaston kicked Beast off the balcony and he rolls down the roof. Gaston jumped over the railing and followed. After kicking him a few times, Gaston had Beast cornered on the edge of the roof. Beast simply sits there, looking depressed.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast?" He laughed, in a very unpleasant way, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Beast looked up at him sadly. Gaston pulled a piece off the roof to use as a club and is about to smash it on Beast's head

"No!" Harry yelled, he was on the bridge. Hearing Harry's voice and gave Beast new life

"Harry" Beast said smiling

"No! Gaston, don't!" Harry shouted

Gaston swings at Beast, but Beast catches the weapon before it hits him.

Beast gets up and roars in Gaston's face. Gaston starts to look frightened.

"Let's go, guys!" Harry said to the others, They ran into the castle.

On the rooftop, Beast and Gaston were still fighting, with Beadt pushing Gaston off parts of the roof. Harry runs up through the castle. Gaston chases Beast and Gaston smashes one of the gargoyles on the roof, thinking it's Beast. He looks up and realises Beast has taken shelter somewhere among the gargoyles.

Gaston looked around then yelled, "Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him,Beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?"

This wad enough to provoke Beast, who comes out growling. They fight again, with Gaston swinging several times at Beast, who tries to bite the end off his club. Again, Gaston gets Beadt cornered. Gaston raises his club.

"It's over, Beast! Harry is mine!" Gaston yelled

This time, however, Beast picks Gaston up by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the roof. Gaston frighteningly pleads with Beast.

"Put me down. Put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

Beast's anger slowly melts from his face and the look of compassion returns. He pulls GASTON back in.

"Get out." Beast growled, then he shoved Gaston to the roofs surface.

"Beast!" Harry yelled, coming onto the balcony

Beast looked up and smiled, "Harry!" He climbs the tower until he reaches the balcony and hangs over the side. "Harry? You came back!"

Harry smiles at him and he smiles back until the moment is broken by Gaston, who sneaked up and stabbed Beast in the back. Beast roars in pain, and Harry pulls out Graham's knife out of his purse. Gaston pulls his knife out and swings back for another shot, but Harry stabbed him in the heart, knocking Gaston off-balance. Harry pushed forward and Gaston falls off and plummets into the moat below, never to be seen again. Harry helps the injured Beast back onto the balcony, where he lies down on the ground. The objects come out, but stay out of sight.

"You came back." Beast said happily

"Of course I came back. I couldn't stop him... oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Harry said sadly

"Maybe it's better this way." Beast said

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now, everything's going to be fine - you'll see." Harry said hopefully.

"At least I got to see you one ... last ... time. " beast said

Harry puts Beast's paw to his face. Beast holds it there for a few seconds, then

drops it. His head falls back and his eyes close. Harry drops the paw and

puts his hands to his mouth. He couldn't believe this has happened. Harry started crying

"No, no! Please! Please! Please, don't leave me. I love you." Harry cried

The objects, who watch the last petal fall from the rose. They all look down at the floor and Cogsworth puts his arm on Mrs Potts. The rain continues to fall, but one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Another comes. Then another, and another. Harry finally notices what's happening. He stops crying for a moment, then starts to back away. A fog begins to enshroud Beast. The objects were looking on in extreme anticipation. Beast rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Beast's body began shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, the wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal the

young prince. He gradually descends and is laid out on the floor again. The fog disappears and Harry reaches out to touch him. He jerks his hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at its hands, and turns to face Harry. It is a human, but with the same blue eyes as Beast. Harry gives him a mysterious look.

"Harry... it's me!" He said

Harry continued to look at him skeptically, and runs his fingers through the man's hair. Finally, she sees his blue eyes and instantly knows that it's him.

"It is you!" Harry said

They kissed and then a light green ring exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a bright blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, the enchanted objects hop out to meet the Adam and Harry. As they do so, one by one, they are turned back to their original human conditions.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" Adam said happily

Chip comes riding in on Footstool.

Chip happily called out, "Mama! Mama!" Then pair transform back into a boy and a dog.

Mrs Potts picked up her boy and hugged him, "oh, my goodness!" She said

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere said.

They happily left the balcony leaving the pair alone.

"So what do I call you now 'beast'? Harry asked

Adam smiled and said, "Well you _can_ call me Adam" he said, " _or_ youcan still me beast" he said while wiggling his eye brows.

Harry blushed then pushed him away, "Nope I think I'll call you Adam"

"Alright fine, pick the normal name" Adam said, then he hugged Harry again.

"We should go check on the others" Harry said

"Wait, I want to say thank you for saving my life" Adam said

"Now we're even" Harry laughed and kissed Adam again.

Everyone gathered in the ballroom to celebrate Adam and Harry dance around the room. Everyone is happily talking to each other.

"Ah ... l'amour." Lumiere said, then a maid walks by, brushes him on the chin with a featherduster, "Heh heh!" He starts to chase after her, but Cogsworth stops him.

"Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Cogsworth said

"Of course, mon ami. I told you he would break the spell." Lumiere said smiling

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." Cogsworth corrected

"No you didn't. I told you." Lumiere said

"You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed pea-brain!" Cogsworth said angrily

"En garde, you, you ... overgrown pocket watch!" Lumiere said agitated, He takes off his glove and slaps COGSWORTH in the face with it. They start to fight.

Mrs Potts and Maurice watch the pair dancing and begin to cry happily

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Chip asked

"Of course, my dear. Of course." Mrs Potts replied happily

Chip looks happy for a moment, then a look of puzzlement crosses his face, "do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" He asked

Maurice laughs and Mrs Potts hugs her child and laughs too.

Harry and Adam stopped dancing and Harry went to talk to Maurice and Mrs Potts. Adam smiled and watched Harry go off.

"Do you love him?" Belle asked when she walked toward him

Adam looked at Belle, then backed at Harry, "with all my heart" he said

"Well then you're going to need this" Belle said as she gave him something, "it was mmymothers"

Adam looked at it and nodded his head. He walked over to Harry.

"Excuse me can I borrow Harry for a bit, thanks" he said

"What's wrong?" Harry aasked

"Nothing I'm just happy, and I want to show you something" Adam said

"What do you want to show me?" Harry asked

"Its a surprise" Adam said

Together they left the ballroom and went outside to the garden

"So what did you want to show me" harry asked

"You have to close your eyes" adam said

"Seriously this again" Harry said sarcastically

"Come on, please" Adam said

"Ok fine" harry close he eyes, then he heard sone shuffling sounds.

"Open your eyes" Adam said

When he opened his eyes he got a big surprise, Adam was on one knee with a ring in his hand and took Harry's hand.

"Harry will you marry me?" Adam asked

"Of course, I-I mean yes" harry said

Adam put the ring on his finger, and Harry looked at it.

"It's beautiful, but where did you get time to get this" Harry said

"Well, actually Belle gave to me, to give to you" Adam said sheepishly

"It's probably her way of giving you permission" harry said happily

"I know, she really cares about you" Adam said

"She's like a sister to me, a motherly sister" Harry said

"I'm sure she feels the same, let's go back inside and tell everyone the good news.

And with that they went inside to share the news, everything was back to normal, and the curse was lifted. Harry got a family and Adam got the love of his life. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

 **Well guys that would've been the end, but I'm not done yet**

Somewhere in the forest there was a river and in that river there was a body. This particular body had a knife in the chest. But it wasn't just any knife it was a special knife. It was an enchanted knife, if a pure of heart person used it they would be transported to another world

"Thank you Harry, this was a great gift. Too bad there is no such thing as happy ending, very soon your world is about to change, and I would be able to return home" Graham said.

Black smoke started coming out of the knife, it spread far and encircled the castle and nearby forest. When the smoke cleared the castle had vanished, like it was never there to begin with...

To be continued...

 **And there you have it, guys hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who followed this story. You guys are awesome thanks so much for the support, I love you all.**

 **Sparkles :)**


End file.
